Reid and The Mysterious Scarf
by Daisyangel
Summary: "Why are you wearing a scarf, Reid?" Emily wondered. "Because I felt like it," Reid answered evasively.  So why is Reid really wearing a scarf? Read to find out. Morgan/Reid, Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! No flames! Written for a prompt over


"Derek!" Reid cried out as his lover ran his tongue across Reid's neck then bit down, claiming him.

"You're mine, and I can't get enough of you, pretty boy," Derek crooned as he moved up and captured Reid's mouth in a brutal kiss.

"Then don't stop," Reid whimpered as he dove into the kiss.

"I don't plan to," Derek replied as he went back to the spot on Reid's neck and continued to bit, suck, and lick. Slowly he moved down Reid's body and took his cock into his mouth.

"This is mine to," he whispered huskily before deep throating him.

"Derek, oh god, yes. More, please, fuck me with your mouth. Smiling Derek slid up and down, teasing the head with his tongue as he reached it. He continued this until he had Spencer on the edge and babbling incoherently. Lifting his mouth he spoke.

"Tell me what you want, Spencer."

"I need to come, please Der?" he begged. Not quite yet," Derek responded as he shifted so he could take Reid into his hand while he leant down by the other man's thigh. Without warning he bit down on Reid's thigh hard enough to leave mark. He felt Reid jerk above him and his cock harden even more.

"Derek, please, I'm about to explode." Moving back so his mouth was hovering over the weepinghead of Spencer's very hard cock, Derek nodded.

"Come for me, babe." That was it and Spencer was coming. Derek caught every drop then licked Spencer's cock until he told him it was too sensitive andthat he needed to stop. Moving back up Spencer's body he took his mouth in a possessive kiss as he thrust insidde him. He'd prepared Spencer earlier so he knew he'd be ready for him.

"Derek! Fuck, baby!" Spencer yelled. Pounding into him, Derek pulled another orgasm from Spencer moments later. He thrust a few more times before he to came. He muffled his cream in Spencer's shoulder biting down on the spot he'd made earlier.

"I love you," Reid murmured as he began drifting off to sleep.

"Love you to, pretty boy. Night, sleep well," Derek said placing a kiss on Spencer's head before letting sleep claim him as well. XXXX

Spencer stared wide-eyed into the mirror. The rather large bruise stared back mocking him. Derek had given him a hickey. It wasn't just a little hickey, no this one was a very large hickey. Making matters worse, this hickey was above where his shirt collar rested. He had to hide it or he was a dead man. If the girls knew Derek had given him a hickey and saw it, they'd never live it down. He'd be teased within an inch of his life.

"Derek," he called walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Derek answered from down the hall.

"Where is that scarf you bought me for Christmas?"

"It's in the closet, why?"

"Come in here and I'll show you," Spencer called back. Making his way into their bedroom Derek looked up when he e saw Spencer standing in the doorwayto the bathroom.

"What's up, Spence?"

"This," Spencer growled pointing to the hickey.

"Oh, uh, oops," Derek said witha smiirk.

"You did that on purpose," Reid complained.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," Derek pointed out.

"Well, no, but the rest of the team will see it and…" Reid broke off.

"Okay, I'll go get the scarf, you finish getting ready," Derek said kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Thanks," Spencer said walking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. XXXX

Half an hour later they were walking into the bullpen. Reid had the scar tied securely around his neck, carefully hiding the hickey.

"Why are you wearing a scarf, Reid?" Emily wondered.

"Because I felt like it," Reid answered evasively.

"No, really, why?" JJ put in.

"Just because, I don't ask you why you wear the things you wear, do I?" he asked defensively. JJ shook her head.

"I think our boy genius is hiding something, and I won't stop until I figure out what it is," Garcia swore advancing on Reid. Knowing he was in trouble, Reid spun on his heals and took off running.

Finished!


End file.
